taylor_laurentfandomcom-20200215-history
Workplace Innovation - Journal One
Discuss your level of creativity and innovation skills as of today. How would you rate yourself on a scale of 0 (not creative at all) to 10 (a genius regarding creativity). Why are you creative? Why aren’t you more creative (what are your barriers)? Why are you innovative? Why aren’t you more innovative (what are your barriers)? I would say that my level of creativity and innovation skills are a little above average. I say this because I am a musician. Music really promotes creativity among other things. I can say with confidence that since I started playing drums back in grade school I have become more creative. With that said, I would rate myself an 8 on the creativity scale. On the other hand, I would say that my innovation skills do need some improvement. I rely a bit too much on the internet for gathering new ideas and that is not helping me develop this skill. The reason I am not more innovative is encompassed in the following quote “I don’t know what I don’t know.” * What types of innovation are occurring around you at work, on the web or in the news? (Don’t state the obvious!) What is on the horizon? You are required to search the web or other sources to find this information. Focus on the industry you are/ were employed in, or aspire to be employed in. Find something that excites you! Do not duplicate what you wrote about in the Person Impact Questionnaire from learning plan 1 – come up with something new. I recently saw a new product around the NWTC Sturgeon Bay career center area by the name of Varidesk which as their website describes as the “height-adjustable standing desk.” Sitting down at work can be rare for some depending on the job, but for those of us that are required to sit in a cubicle this product is great. We all know what it feels like to sit in a car for way too long and your legs start to get stiff. The same thing happens when you sit in a chair for too long. So Varidesk allows you to stand and perform the same duties at your job as you would sitting down. Varidesk * How have the class activities and materials, such as the textbooks and assignments, assisted you in developing your innovation skills? What did you understand/not understand about the topics addressed? The class activities seem to be designed to really make you think and use your creative/innovative side of your brain. I do enjoy that very much. I find it engaging and it helps me look at things in a different light. I have not had any difficulties understanding anything yet in this class. So far so good! * What would help you become more creative and innovative? This is going to be a shorter answer, so please forgive me for that if that is not what is desired for this answer. The only way I can think to become more creative and innovative is to simply start using these skills more. * Think of one thing you can do during this learning plan to demonstrate creativity or innovation, then do it and write a summary including the following: What did you do? What was your inspiration to choose this? What was the outcome,? What value did you get from this? I chose to write a small drum piece. This is nothing new for me because I do it a lot. I hear something in my head when it comes to music and I write it down. This was my inspiration. The outcome is a little piece of music I can add to a future song I may or may not write. Who knows?